


你所不知道的

by coyuki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyuki/pseuds/coyuki





	你所不知道的

切岛打电话给绿谷的时候，人偶正在听下属们讨论最近b市沸沸扬扬的英雄被轮案件。

“说是过程中会被注射让个性无效的药，然后会直播被调教的过程呢。”

“这种事直播出去居然有人看嘛？”

“听说多了去了，可能是法不责众吧，好多人还写了超级多的危险发言。”

“还有可能是觉得这种事情根本就不可能，以为是什么黄色网站的COS吧？之前倒闭的那家娱乐公司以前不就这拍这种东西的嘛？”

“所以居然是真的吗？我以为是噱头，那个网站听说还要注册。”

“是真的啊！我朋友的小学同学，最近才刚被救出来，听说在医院躺了半个月。”

“……我真的以为是假的，这种东西敢直播出来，警察都查不到地址的吗？”

“是有专门消除IP地址的个性”

“b市真的很可怕，不过我听我朋友说，爆心地已经接手这个案子了。”

“爆心地嘛？那那个组织绝对要完！”

——

专门强暴英雄并进行直播的组织吗？真是有够过分的，不过咔酱出马的话这个组织也算是走到尽头了。

绿谷一边无心想着，一边按下了通话键“切岛同学，怎么了吗？”

“绿谷！不得了了！爆豪失踪了！！”

切岛焦急的声音从电话那头传来，与此同时，一个下属不可置信的声音同样响起“什，什么？英雄爆心地的后穴破处首秀？今天晚上八点？……骗，骗人的吧……”

绿谷的脑子轰一声就炸了，另一头切岛还在絮絮叨叨

“那个组织其实武力值不一定多高，但真的很狡猾！我当时被缠住了，只有爆豪一个人追了过去，现在已经过去5个小时了，爆豪工作的时候从来不会无缘无故消失这么长时间的！！——绿谷？绿谷？？？！！”

掉在桌上的手机里，切岛只剩下茫然急躁的吼问。

而人偶英雄事务所里，几个女孩子愣怔着面面相觑。

之前打开的笔记本电脑已经不翼而飞，同时不翼而飞的是她们的BOSS人偶。

“刚刚……你看清了吗？”有人问。

剩下的所有人都呆愣着摇头。

“老板……原来还可以这么快的吗……”

 

………………

 

…………………………

 

绿谷包下了动车最后一节的所有车位，缩在最后一排，确定周围没有反光源后，他打开了电脑，登录了自己的邮箱，那里躺着一封邮件，日期是三天前。

[尊敬的VIP用户您好，检测到您是我们网站仅有的五位钻石客户之一，虽然曾经每次的活动您都没能亲临现场，但直播时您都不吝啬打赏，事后也还是会花下重金购买所有光碟和周边，这次我们依旧诚心邀请您参加三天后的人体盛宴，并且这回绝对不是COS不到位的劣质替身，我们保证您能品尝到真正的心胸爆心地，敬请您的参与。邀请码：xxx 邀请地址：请用您的ID登录以下网站，将邀请码输入，随后我们会发来地址。]

——最开始的时候，只是无意识购买周边时不小心点入的视频网站，没有一般黄色网站的垃圾和病毒，看起来似乎是一家取得正经营业执照的成人录像公司。

以英雄为噱头是这家店的主要经营模式，而发言一定程度且切实购买超过一定量光碟后，会升级成VIP，享受观看英雄被各种调教的直播。

当然，所谓的英雄都是找来的演员，不过是用个性起到迷惑的程度罢了。

第一次看到有人扮演成爆心地时，绿谷恶心得吐了，一边恶心，一边却一眨不眨看完了整个录像。

明明知道对方是假的，很多反应也根本不可能是爆心地才会做出的，却又忍不住一边幻想着真正的爆豪胜己，一边又恶心又着迷的陷入其中。

三个月前，这家公司突然被查封的时候，绿谷也只是惋惜了一下，又觉得理所当然——以英雄为噱头还是有侮辱人的嫌弃，能存在这么久屹立不倒已经很厉害，但大概还是冲撞到哪个小气又有背景的英雄了吧。

不过公司明面上倒闭了，其实暗地里还在运营，只是选择了仅仅只对他们这些VIP老客户们公开。

——为什么那时候没有察觉到不对？

——又或者说，这种奇怪的公司存在本身就已经很奇怪了吧？

却因为不为人知的欲望，那种暗藏在淤泥深处，不敢给外人看见的邪恶念头，以至于失却了身为英雄本该有的警觉。

——而且因为只看爆豪胜己的直播和录像，久而久之对方就只推送相关的视频，他确实不知道其他方面的事情。

“叮咚”

这时候，对方终于再次发来的邮件

[感谢先生的亲临，这是地址，由于您的账户过于高级，我们准备将英雄爆心地的初次破穴机会让给先生，在您光临之前，我们将仅仅用道具对其调教——这是直播地址，希望先生在旅途中先享受一场视觉盛宴。]

——

——

“噫！！！！——混蛋……！！！！啊啊啊啊——”刚点开链接就听到一串带着颤音的怒骂，过于熟悉的声音让绿谷刚听到第一声就确定了声音的主人。

绿谷猛地合上了电脑，脸上的表情阴沉得完全不想平日被群众戏称的阳光小天使。

随意扫了眼瞬间硬起来的下身，绿谷闭了闭眼睛，这才面无表情打开了电脑。

“啊啊啊！！！拿出去！拿出去混蛋！杀了你啊！！！”暴怒的声音比平时高亢，暗哑里染着幼时的奶气，居然显得有些甜腻。

屏幕上不断有人发着评论，几乎都是惊叹爆心地居然可以发出的声音的。

而爆心地本人正面对着镜头被绑在一个有着扶手的靠背椅上，双手高举被麻绳紧紧缠绕着，双腿分别和两面的扶手绑在一起，大大张开的腿间，因为药物而坚挺的阴茎正流淌着透明液体，下方的菊穴被一支布满颗粒的巨大按摩棒进进出出，一些内里的媚肉被带出体外，又被粗暴塞了回去。

“大家看，爆心地的屁眼肉一开始还是粉红色的，居然这么快就变成这种糜烂的艳红色了，不得不说这是具比想象中还要色气的身体呢。”

“放屁！下三滥的杂碎！放开我！”英雄爆心地还在不死心的拼命挣扎，一双被黑色面罩覆盖着的赤红眼睛仿佛要吃人。

“哦呀哦呀，真是吓人的——说起来我一直不能理解，对着这样一张最像反派第一名的脸，你们是怎么做到硬起来还想要对着他撸的？”  
带着面具的调教者面向摄像头，笑着调侃询问着。

弹幕上出现了各种发言，调教者笑起来“是嘛？挡起来也没关系，光是面罩下那张嘴就够人意淫的吗？”

“确实，我们的英雄爆心地嘴是真的小，每次听他用那张嘴骂人的时候，我就想用粗粗的鸡鸡狠狠堵上去呢。”

调教者说着又摇了摇头“不过啊，我还是很好奇，这被黑色面罩挡住的，究竟是怎样一张脸呢？”

“哦？你们也好奇吗？可要是摘下来后太难看怎么办？到时候硬不起来可就不怪我了。”

“是嘛？那就往死里惩罚吗？倒是也可以，毕竟爆心地是英雄呢，身体承受力会比常人高上很多。”

这么说着，调教者终于揭开了覆盖在爆心地脸上的，常年遮住眼睛的面罩。

爆心地整张脸全部暴露出来的瞬间，屏幕上有三秒钟的窒息，紧接着刷屏一般闪过了各种言论。

那是因为情欲而潮红的脸，那双单独看吓人的赤红色眼睛在形状完全暴露后，居然像猫瞳一般精巧可爱，再搭配上小巧的鼻尖和小巧的嘴，让凶狠的表情完全失去了威慑的意义，只会显得无比诱人，勾得人心痒痒，继而升起无限的施虐欲。

调教者也在叹息着“我都不知道爆心地居然长着这么可爱的一张脸，难怪平时要用面罩挡起来吗。”

镜头给出了爆心地的大脸近照，唇瓣上的水光和鼻尖上的细汗都一清二楚，而那双满是不服气瞪过来的眼睛更是真的让人心头难耐。

一只手抚摸上爆心地的脸，接着似乎想逗弄那张喘息着的薄唇，结果对方一低头恶狠狠张口就咬。

调教者反应迅速让开手“啧啧，真不乖呢，话说你也应该认命看了不是吗？毕竟你们大家看”

这样说着镜头被拉近下移“明明平时用来排泄的地方，现在居然流出骚水来了，英雄爆心地的内心其实无比淫乱吧？等着被大家伙进进出出呢”

 

“滚！这不过是注射催情剂后的正常生理反应！区区一个只敢背地暗算人的家伙，谁会被你洗脑！”还淌着泪水的眼睛里是不服输的锐气，都已经到了这种境地，却还能勉强扯着嘴角笑起来。

而这样的爆心地，赫然高傲得像个王者。

一直笑着的调教者不禁沉了脸，他抿了抿嘴，半晌后道“是我的错，我忘记英雄的忍耐力总是比常人强大的，在这方面当然也是一样。这次的节目，不能像常规一样来呢。”

他说着使了眼色个，很快有两个蒙面的男人又送来一些器材。

“如大家所见，这是一桶2升的水，但不要误会，这绝对不是普通的水，大家来猜猜这里面究竟混杂了些什么呢？”

“催情剂？是的是的，我们当然会放这种东西，但这个太普通了，还有吗？”

“这位朋友果然很懂啊，没错，是利尿素。”

爆心地在对方拿出东西后就咬住了下唇，作为一个并不精通这些事物的英雄，说实话他猜不出这种东西的用途，但这不妨碍他升出不好的预感。

没有期待爆心地会好好喝下这么一大桶水，对方拿出导管直接从喉咙塞到了胃里。

在强制把水灌入胃里的期间，爆心地一直在剧烈挣扎，无论是从咙口进入的软管还是冰冷的凉水都不是让身体好受的物件，面容姣好的脸上自然浮现痛苦的神情，而他平坦的小腹也正肉眼可见的微微鼓起。

“你们看”调教者把手按上挂着细腻汗珠的腹部“像不像初怀孕的妇人？”

爆心地紧紧咬住唇吞下痛苦的喘息，撑到极限的胃让他想吐。

但这还没完，调教者的手从腹部一路摸到股部，抓住了那个还在径自旋转震动的按摩棒。

说实话这东西除了最初进入时有些胀痛，在适应了大小的现在并不是多少难忍的存在，就算调教者现在拿着把手进进出出上上下下，像是在摸索寻找什么也——“唔啊……！！！”

一声带着水汽的尖锐呻吟从唇边漏出，爆心地大大挺了下腰部，脚趾也无意识蜷起。调教者露出坏心眼的笑“原来是这里。”

紧接着，一切都朝着不可控的方向迅速发展，有着颗粒的巨大球面紧紧贴着肉壁内的那一点高速震动，迅速堆积的酥麻快感刺激得身体产生强烈想要射精的冲动，硬邦邦直挺挺的阴茎顶端，龟头中央那个小孔一边冒着透明液体，一边微微打开一张一合。

“反应真激烈啊”和激动的爆心地反比的是悠闲的调教者“看来我们的小英雄还没有经历过直接刺激前内腺的高潮。怎么样，是不是很爽啊？我们的小英雄？”

没空回答这个恶劣的问题，诱红的阴茎此刻青筋暴露，爆心地肌肉饱满的窄腰不由自主不断向上挺动，所有人都知道，这是要射精的前兆。

“不行哦，既然是惩罚，怎么能让你舒服呢？”调教者这么说着，一直死死顶在前内腺位置旋转震动的按摩棒被一下子拔出。

缺少临门一脚的最后刺激，在即将爆发的临界点猛然停下，尽管爆心地用巨大的意志力控制着身体，却还是发出了难耐的泣音，泪水顺着他高扬的下巴滑落，在身上蜿蜒出糜烂的水泽，。

“想射吗？也不是不可以。”

调教者享受着此刻爆心地的表情，按摩棒对准刚刚找到的那个点再次狠狠顶入，而与此同时，一支细长的金属棒也在同时狠狠塞入了微微张开的尿道孔。

“啊啊啊！！！”再也忍耐不住，爆心地发出痛苦的叫喊，平时故意压着的声音终于还是暴露出少年的音质，居然甜腻到吓人。

“没关系，马上你就会变得很爽了。”调教者说着，打开了同样能够震动的金属棒开关，然后拉着栓口小幅度抽拉着旋转。

“噫——！！！”脆弱的尿道口受不住如此强烈的刺激，却因为催情药的缘故渐渐萌生出诡异的快感，加上身后的按摩棒还在不断顶弄着前内腺。

爆心地平时就不热衷于此事，偶尔的慰藉也仅仅是浅尝即止，于是这堆积的快感逐渐变成厚重的大山，压得他喘不上气。

此刻又一波想要射精的欲望攀上头脑，却因为金属棒的缘故逆流回去，而与此同时穴内却搅动得厉害，无数肠液滴滴答答挤着按摩棒喷了出来。

“天啊，这是什么？”调教者发自内心的惊讶叹息“爆心地居然有这么一副敏感的身体吗？居然完成了一次体内高潮。”

因为从没感受过的快感而眼前一阵阵发黑的爆心地听不清对方还在讲什么，已经完全哭哑的嗓子还在不受控制发出甜腻水汽的尖叫，剔透如红宝石的眼睛似乎想努力保持清醒，却在超出范围的刺激下逐渐混沌。

没有拔出任何道具，各种刺激还在继续，更加不妙的是，先前被强制灌入胃袋的凉水经过吸收有一部分终于进入了膀胱，充盈的饱胀感带来强烈的尿意。

调教者不亏是此中高手，他眼看爆心地突然更加剧烈的扭动着身体，猛一下子拔出了金属棒，又一次强制高潮的身体这次依旧没能射出精液，反而是金黄的尿液高高喷射而出。

尿液足足喷射了十几秒才停止下来，调教者故作叹息道“虽然有加药物，可才第二次高潮就能射出尿来，不得不说真是天赋异禀的身体。”

捏住爆心地失神的脸，舌头舔去对方挂在脸颊的泪水，调教者笑容恶劣“这样下去，你会不会日后只要高潮射出来的就是尿液呢？真是可怜啊，那岂不是一辈子都不能体会男人的快感了？不过没关系，做个女人也很好，毕竟射尿的快感可比射精的时间长多了。”

爆心地大口喘着气，对方因为说话所以暂时放弃了继续摆弄他的阴茎，这多少让爆心地缓了一口气，涣散的红色瞳孔勉强聚焦，已经哑得不像话的声音还是毫不犹豫带上杀意，骂了句“混蛋……去死！”

很少有英雄到这种地步了还不屈服，调教者沉了脸。

“是嘛……”他轻轻叹息着“原本我只是说笑而已，但既然如此，那我们的英雄爆心地还是做一个高潮就会射尿的尿壶好了，放心，虽然这种条件反射需要花一定时间，但我们有的是时间不是吗？而且你确实天赋异禀——再给我拿水过来。”

金属棒再次被插入了尿道孔，水也被人抬了上来。

“等一下。”

这时，一个明显变过声的粗哑声音突然传来，调教者转身，看清来人后却露出笑容“哦呀哦呀，一不小心我居然忘记了，今天我们可是请来了一位特殊的嘉宾呢。”

与此同时，一个带着面具的男人走入屏幕中央。

评论在这一刻又一次刷了起来。

调教者摆摆手“是的，这是我们节目的老客户，也是赞助我们节目最多的一位客户，所以本次的爆心地破处会，我们将请这位先生第一个品尝我们小英雄的滋味。”

面具男人似乎话并不多，他先是捏着爆心地的脸左右拧动着检查，然后直起身“我可以解开他嘛？放心，我的个性虽然比不上英雄，对付现在消除个性的爆心地还是没问题得。”

“您是我们的高级会员，也是等下活动的重要人物，只要您的要求不是非常过分，本质上我们什么都可以答应的。”

面具男人没回话，而是用行动表示了自己的意思，他伸手解开了困住爆心地手腕的麻绳。

高高吊起的手被解开后，没了外物用力，爆心地整个身体都瘫软了下去，却因为双腿还分别架在把手上的缘故，在重心落下的同时，腿被打得更开可。

“哦～”一边看着的调教者发出叹息的感叹“爆心地的身体真是柔软的不可思议，我现在开始期待后续环节了，我们来猜一猜之后爆心地会被摆出多少种姿势接受别的男人的进入呢？”

戴着面罩的男人依旧没有回答，他继续解开绑在腿上的绳子，然后抓住爆心地的手勾向自己脖子，托起对方腰部把人抱起。

调教者歪了歪头“尊敬的客户，我只有一个要求，您能把爆心地面向屏幕吗？您这样的姿势我们可完全看不到被您挡着的爆心地本人了。”

“对不起，不可以。”

面罩男人终于再次说话了，就在这时，外面突然传来了突兀的爆炸声，接着一大群警察和英雄蜂拥而入。

“怎么回事？”调教者大吼着，更多工作人员也鱼贯而出，还在直播的平台一下子陷入黑屏。

而在一片混乱中，面罩男带着爆心地迅速而悄无声息的离开了。

匆匆出了楼房，在不起眼的地方停着一辆车，走近了，才发现另一个英雄烈怒雄赖斗正焦急等着什么，眼看有人影过来，立刻迎上去，大叫声“绿谷！”

面罩男，绿谷出久，一边扯掉面罩一边道“咔酱已经救出来了，切岛同学要不要先回去交代情况？”

“是嘛？”切岛迎着绿谷，一边下意识想看一眼被绿谷抱在怀里的爆豪，结果却被对方让开了。

切岛怔了怔，但没说什么，他只是拍了拍绿谷的肩膀“行吧，那爆豪就交给你了。”顿了顿，他又认真看着绿谷出久的眼睛“我相信你，绿谷，不要让我失望啊。”

绿谷神色莫辨低头看了爆豪胜己一眼，咬了咬唇，然后突然露出悲哀到极点的表情“切岛同学，不然……我还是把咔酱交给你来照顾吧，毕竟——”

“不。”切岛却坚定回绝了绿谷，然后刚还神情严肃的红发少年笑起来“刚才我还有些担心，但看到绿谷你这样，我觉得我没什么可以担心的了，爆豪就交给你了，我这就去帮他善后去。”

“……”

看着切岛一个转弯不见了身影，绿谷终于又低头看向怀中的人。

之前被自己抱在怀里时一直在小幅度挣扎，还是后来听到切岛的声音后，才放松的。

可是对不起，现在和你在一起的是我……

低下头，却发现对方已经睡过去了，或者说，昏迷？

毕竟那种事其实非常耗神耗力，所以在听到熟悉人的声音后放松了警戒，结果身体机能自动待机了吗……

眼前这个被不断高起又打断的情潮折磨得有些迷糊的爆豪软得一塌糊涂，窝在绿谷怀里乖得都不像平时的他，而依旧滚烫的身体和时不时的颤抖都在间接告诉绿谷——爆豪身体里的药性还没有消耗殆尽。

“对不起咔酱……但没办法，放任不管的话，你日后真的会生病的……”

……

……

谁也不知道绿谷出久在B市也买了房子，就在爆心地小区的隔壁。

把昏迷的爆豪放在沙发上后，绿谷先去冲了个冷水澡。

结果显而易见的，冷水并没能冲散零星半点的欲望，绿谷蹲在沙发边上，看着幼驯染紧紧蹙着的眉毛和不断颤抖的睫毛，把人抱了起来。

爆豪昏迷了差不多有半个小时，这种半强迫的被动睡眠虽然让人很不爽，但多多少少还是让他恢复了稍许精力。

可刚回过神就发现自己全身赤裸站在马桶前，有人从身后环绕过来紧紧环抱着他。

昏迷前的点滴记忆在逐渐恢复，爆豪想起那个面具调教男人说的什么该死的破处客户。

“混蛋你他妈在干嘛？”爆豪顿时就不淡定了，个性还是不能发动，他一手肘捣过去，挣扎扭动着。

“咔酱，别乱动呀”

意外的，熟悉的，最让人厌恶的，眼下最不愿意听到的，绿谷出久的声音，突兀在耳边响起，降临的毫无征兆，难以招架。。

“废……久？”茫然睁大了眼睛，连挣扎的动作都忘记了

——被看到了被看到了被看到了！！！！

满脑子都是这三个在刷屏，最狼狈的姿态被最不想看到的人发现了！！哪怕是向来临危不惧忍耐力吓人的爆豪，此刻也实在不能再摆出平时那副倨傲的脸。

绿谷似乎并不计较爆豪的反应，自顾自低声解释着“那个戴面具的人就是我……机缘巧合，我成了那个网站最大的客户，所以才能在最快时间找到他们的据点。”

“直播不用担心，所有器材都毁掉了，网站也注销消失了，然后他们向来都是不能录屏的，所以日后应该也不会有奇奇怪怪的视频流露出来。”

“观众那边有点难搞……不过很多人都是当玩笑在看，没当成是咔酱你本人，不用担心之后公信力的问题。”

“啊，还有——”

“——谁在担心这个啊！”絮絮叨叨被爆豪一下子打断了，暗哑的嗓子并不妨碍流露出愤怒的情绪，爆豪把手按在绿谷的手腕上“放开我啊！两个大男人的恶心死了！”

或许愤怒下还带了些无措和慌乱吧？

从后面环绕住爆豪的绿谷想着，继续用那种若无其事的口吻回答“我想帮咔酱你把尿道栓拔出来。”

“尿——哈？”没听说过的专有名词从混蛋幼驯染口里蹦出来，爆豪只觉得现在的状态诡异到极点，低下头，这才发现幼驯染居然捏着自己的鸡鸡，而那个该死的金属棒居然还插在里面。！

“妈的……”忍不住飙了脏话，爆豪用力按住绿谷的手“够了！不需要你做到这一步！快点给我滚出去啊！”

“可是马上就好了。”绿谷秉持着他一向的耳充不闻，而比力气，爆豪自问比不过OFA的继承人。

眼睁睁看着对方的手指划过柱身，在敏感的龟头摩擦，自顾自说着“本来想趁咔酱睡觉来处理的，结果没想到咔酱你就睡了那么一会儿——那么，我要拔了。”毫无征兆就换了话题，手猛的用力，一下子就把深入的金属棒拔了出来。

“喂——唔……！！”  
捂住嘴忍下尖叫，敏感的地方被这么粗暴的摩擦，爆豪下意识拱起背部像是想逃离这种酸麻的感觉，结果却更紧贴在了绿谷怀里。

眼眶里晕着雾气，颤抖着吐出气息，爆豪又羞又恼“这下你满意了吧？”

结果绿谷像是没听到，好奇宝宝一样低头盯着爆豪的鸡鸡看个没完“奇怪，为什么没有尿出来？”

“——尿？混蛋谁会尿啊！”爆豪像是受到了几百万的冲击，头发都炸开来了。

“可是当时咔酱你被灌了那么多的水——”

“啊啊啊！！！！混蛋你给我闭嘴啊！”爆豪几乎要气炸了“不许说！！！我怎么知道为什么！你个变态谁让你研究这些的？快点放开我然后滚出我家去啊！！！！”

“可是这里是我家呀，我怎么可能有咔酱家的钥匙？”相比爆豪的暴躁，绿谷简直冷静得诡异了。

“……！！”显然没想到这种时候绿谷还有心思说这些，被将了一军的爆豪呆了呆，可向来秉持我就是道理的原则，下一秒他就继续吼道“我不管！总之你快点给我消失！”

“我不。”绿谷再一次拒绝了爆豪，甚至更紧地拥抱住了他“是因为被堵了太久，所以就算拔出来了，可一下子还是尿不出来吗？”

“喂——不要用研究的口气说这种话啊！放开我呀！！！混蛋——你是聋子吗？”

“不行，坏掉了怎么办？”绿谷说着，布满旧伤的粗糙手掌不由分说握住了爆豪半软的家伙，套弄着柱身，摩挲着微张的小孔“稍微刺激一下，等等应该就能正常的排尿了。”

“不——喂！！！——嗯啊……”爆豪发出了奶猫一般的叫声，手按在绿谷的手背上却颤抖无力。

“咔酱的声音，和刚刚对着那群人的时候不同呢，奶奶的，软软的——想到小时候的咔酱。”

“你在说什么……鬼话！啊～……”

“没事的，不用克制，我又不是那些人，从小到大，咔酱哪里我都见过的，所以没事的。”粗糙的手指不知道从哪里学来那么多技巧，忍不住怀疑英雄人偶的日常都是在怎么度过，而下身已经麻木的地方，想要尿尿的充盈感再次袭来，一股热流从小腹直冲到膀胱。

“……废久……喂！废久！放手！”爆豪一点不想当着幼驯染的面尿出来，慌乱拒绝着“等下！我不要！唔嗯……”

所有的挣扎都被镇压，尽管不愿意，尿道孔还是在技巧的套弄下擅自打开了，先是一点一点的液体流出，淅淅沥沥断断续续。

爆豪难受得眼泪都被逼了出来，呜咽着咬住唇。

“只是有点漏尿吗？”绿谷奇怪的又抖了抖爆豪的性器。

“不要……啊——”

麻木的神经似乎终于彻底放松，这次再没有延迟，充盈的尿液从尿道孔冲出，砸在马桶里溅起稀里哗啦的响声。爆豪后仰着腰倒在绿谷怀里，听着那羞耻的声音简直要崩溃。

“已经够了吧？”带着鼻音的声音湿漉漉软绵绵的，就算爆豪再想表现出多凶狠的气势，可实际听起来还是委屈极了。

绿谷没说话，粗暴的手指还在龟头嫩肉上抚摸着。

“都说了可以了！”爆豪提高了声音“不要再弄了，好难受！”

“我也不想这样的啊，所以真的都尿出来了？”绿谷还在不依不饶“毕竟咔酱还没有经历过正常的性爱就被做了这种事，要是肚子里还有水，利尿素的作用下，等等缓解催情剂的时候再没射精就先尿出来可怎么办？”

“……什么？混蛋什么缓解催情剂？你还要干嘛！！？？？”敏锐在一堆废话中听到了关键词，爆豪气得不止控制不住泪腺，连声带都止不住颤抖了“够了！让我回去！剩下的不要你管了！”

紧箍着腰的手没有丝毫放松的意思，绿谷的声音轻柔却坚定“回去那种事……不行的。”

“对不起咔酱……发生了这种事，我觉得我已经不能忍受咔酱是别人的了……至少，至少在那之前，先和我……”

话并没有说完，可硬邦邦顶在爆豪屁股上的灼热显然代替了回答。

其实从刚刚开始爆豪就一直能感觉到那硬梆梆顶在自己尾椎骨的东西，无论是硬度还是大小都让爆豪在心里狠狠战栗了一下，而现在绿谷的意思居然是要把这种非人的玩意儿塞到自己屁股里去吗？

“喂……废久，你是认真的吗？”爆豪的心猛的沉了下去，他一下子回过头，上挑的红眼睛死死盯着人。

咔酱的眼睛真漂亮啊……

绿谷一边心里赞叹着，一边回答“我只是想帮助咔酱。”

“混蛋你敢！！”红色的眼睛像明亮的火焰一样有着炙热的温度，就是这种无论什么境地都永不熄灭的光，让人想要一直追逐下去啊……

“这不是敢不敢的问题。”沉醉在那双眼睛里，迷迷糊糊的绿谷本能说着漂亮话“药性总要解决掉才好，咔酱就把我当作是个毫无生命的按摩棒还不好吗？”

“不好！”爆豪猛推了绿谷一下，被对方痴汉一样的表情搞得心慌意乱“够了！我要回去了！”

从绿谷身边匆匆走过时，对方柱子一样竖立着没动弹，爆豪暗松口气的同时加快了脚步，等走到门厅的时候，已经完全放下心来——废久虽然那么说了，但还是放弃了吗？话说那个变态这次居然放弃的这么干脆的吗？

怀疑的念头刚刚响起，背后突然传来的巨大推力就立刻否定了爆豪过于乐观的想法，本就腰软腿软的爆豪一个重心不稳摔趴了下去，背后绿谷几乎是立刻攀覆过来，把想要撑起身的爆豪再次压住

“卫生间地方太小了，我觉得咔酱应该也不会乖乖和我到床上去做的，所以对不起，勉强咔酱要在硬硬的地板上了。”

“你！”爆豪把地板捶的砰砰响“你他妈听不懂人话的嘛？混蛋你可是个英雄！居然要做和那些混蛋一样的事吗？”

这话让绿谷的动作顿了顿，可不等爆豪松口气，就听到人自暴自弃“反正……都这样了。就算什么都不做让咔酱回去了，日后也不可能再回到原点……”

“滚蛋！！会回到原点的！滚开！你再继续做下去老子才要考虑别的啊！喂——你他妈听不懂人话啊！”

手扒着地板还想再努力一下，可惜胸膛却被绿谷紧紧压在地面上，腰部被拉高，变成一个跪爬在地上高高翘着屁股的姿势。

这种姿势……

“喂！”

爆豪还不死心想要抗议，可身后的人已经退下他的裤子，强势顶入了那个之前已经被彻底开拓的肉穴里。

“废久！”爆豪的声音又尖又颤，带着强烈的难以置信，感受着狰狞灼热的硬物一路顶开肠道，直直朝着最深处进入。

跪在地上的大腿在打颤，爆豪把脸埋在自己臂弯里“混蛋……”

泪水无可抑制涌出，不是生理性的盐水，而是因为委屈难过终于承受不住流下的眼泪

混蛋废久……你都在干些什么啊……

而绿谷显然并不打算放任爆豪的自怨自艾，那一下接一下打桩一样的迅猛动作操得爆豪很快除了快感什么都来不及想。

“慢，慢点哈……太大了……”吐着舌头，爆豪下意识往前爬想躲开身后往死里钉的肉棒，结果想当然被绿谷抓着腰重重拉回。

“嘤！！！”绿谷硕大的龟头操开了爆豪体内的前列腺从上面狠狠碾过，原本就有些承受不住的爆豪当即软了腿塌了腰“笨蛋别……啊～～别这么用力啊！！嘴上唔嗯……嘴上说的那么好听，你其实…哈……你其实也想弄坏我吧？”

操动的肉棒停了停，爆豪还来不及喘口气，就被更加大开大合顶弄起来。

“唔啊！……混蛋……”爆豪一边哭，一边骂“变态废久！轻点……轻点啊！……越说…越来劲！从来都不好好听人讲话～太深了混蛋！放开，放……哇啊～！！！”

明明之前被按摩棒操弄时，只有顶在前列腺上才被迫强制高潮，但绿谷出久进进出出的肉棒却让爆豪胜己轻易陷入了欢愉的海洋。

脑袋被快感支配的爆豪分不清身体为什么会自动自发搞出这种区别对待。

他甚至没意识到不久前面对敌人时，他再如何被强制高潮都还拼命抑制着自己呻吟，但现在，却轻易哭喊出了声。

明明最讨厌被绿谷出久看着了……对方的视线一度成为过恐惧的来源，可还是被一天到晚注视着……不管愿不愿意，好的坏的狼狈的，什么姿态都被看到过。

所以这次哪怕是被日，都逐渐能够容忍了吗？

爆豪已经没办法思考了。

“咔酱……咔酱里面好紧，真不可思议，明明之前被那么大的按摩棒操弄了。”

混蛋，那是你的那玩意儿太大了，比按摩棒还大啊……

“真可爱，肠道里面的弹性这么好，软肉好像自己会动一样，紧紧咬住我不放呢。”

才没有咬着你……我肠道可没你肉棒那么粗，紧紧包覆有什么好奇怪的……

吐着气息，爆豪努力回头瞪着绿谷“所以说……哈……谁让你说出来了！闭嘴啊……谁会咬你！……”

这样哭着骂人的咔酱意外的幼齿可爱，瞪着人的样子都显得无害极了，绿谷被看得心砰砰直跳，他低头看着两个人的结合处，然后笑了“就是会咬着我不放呀”

恶劣的后退腰抽出半截，指着被带出的嫩肉“看，在一缩一缩吸着我进去呢。”

“你！”爆豪看起来像是想不管不顾的起身揍人，结果却因为姿势不当，自己把前列腺重重撞到了绿谷的龟头上。

“哇嗯！！！！！”腰一软重新摔到地上，爆豪憋屈的咬住牙。

绿谷俯下身“会痛吗？”

“你说呢混蛋！”拍开绿谷摸过来的手“可恶……”爆豪擦了擦被泪水沾湿的下巴，偏过脸“……换个……姿势，膝盖很痛啊混蛋……”

绿谷一愣，他看着耳朵尖都红了的爆豪，保住了爆豪的腰“抱歉……我都没注意到呢。”

结果爆豪却在绿谷放松下来的瞬间，抬脚踹向对方，目的不是让对方痛，而是借力挪动身体让体内的狰狞肉棒抽出去。

来不及消化肉棒抽出的奇怪感觉，手脚并用撑着爬起来爆豪就往门外跑。

可绿谷反应丝毫不慢，爆豪只觉得后背一痛双膝跪地已经被重新压趴在地上。

“真过分啊……刚刚是骗我的吗？”绿谷的语气是从没听过的危险“是嘛，所以咔酱原来喜欢像狗狗一样被压着操？”

问话的同时，狰狞的阴茎再次不由分说捅进去，狠狠把爆豪钉在原地。

没有急着动，绿谷一手托着爆豪的腰，一手握住了爆豪同样发涨的部位。

“还想尿么？还是射？都可以哦，我不是那些想看咔酱强忍欲望的人，所以咔酱不用忍耐，全都可以的。”

“混蛋！谁会尿出来！”爆豪呜咽着不想认输，但有些东西并不是意志上不服输就可以的。

分不清是尿液还是精液的东西淅淅沥沥不断漏出来，爆豪张大了眼睛，接着颤抖着咬住了唇瓣。

之前还会间或叫骂出来的脏话已经听不见了，绿谷只能从对方颤抖的肩膀判断出对方还是在哭，但或许是拼命忍耐着吧，听不到声音。

绿谷忍不住捏住爆豪的脸扭过头，被对方用力挣开了。

绿谷的瞳孔黯淡下去，突然觉得自己真的很没意思，保持着插入的姿势，绿谷轻声道“……连那种家伙都能对咔酱为所欲为，我很生气。”

“如果我再晚一步，如果不是机缘巧合我正好又那种身份，咔酱就真的被那群家伙搞脏了。”

“我……那么努力忍耐着自己肮脏的想法，无数次，无数次想就那么把咔酱你锁在家里好了，让你只能对着我哭，对着我喘息，所有的感受都只能由我来掌控……”

“可后来我都放弃了。”

“比起我自己的想法，我更加在意的是咔酱你的幸福。想看你……一如既往耀眼的活在所有人眼中。”

“我都这么忍耐了，可你……却被莫名其妙的人弄脏了。”

爆豪诱红的眼睛安静看着绿谷，有透明的液体从眼眶里滑落，被他狠狠擦去了。偏头不去看绿谷，他哑着声音道“说着冠冕堂皇的话，你还不是和他们做着一样的事。”

“是的，我和他们一样卑劣所以，所以，咔酱之后杀了我也没关系。”绿谷也擦去了眼睛里不由自主掉出的眼泪，他把爆豪翻了个身，正面顶了进去。

“唔！！！”爆豪露出痛苦的声色，这个姿势……膀胱被压到了……

被泪水模糊的眼睛瞪着那个自怨自艾的蠢货，爆豪努力去抓绿谷的手臂“笨蛋……不要，不要再弄了！不然就换个姿势……”

“咔酱，你是在求我吗？”

“求——个屁嗯……”眯起眼睛，爆豪脱力的仰倒在地板上，委屈和不甘一股脑袭来，让他简直想哭出声来了“……随便你好了，老子不管了。”

结果绿谷因为这句话停了动作。

“什……么？”

“我说让你动啊！！”爆豪大吼着，反正无论是尿还是射出精液都被这家伙看到了，再糟糕也不会更糟糕了“不是说要当老子的按摩棒吗？这么不敬业的吗？继续啊！老子还没爽够呢！”

“……”绿谷所有表情都被埋在了阴影里“咔酱……”

“干，干嘛……”爆豪隐约升起不太好的预感。

“咔酱，等下真的不可能喊停了哦、”

“？？你……？？”爆豪困惑看过去，绿谷居然就着连接的姿势直接把他举了起来。

“喂——！！！！”

小孩把尿一样的姿势羞耻极了，可爆豪的抗议还没完全发出，绿谷已经把他翻了个身背朝自己坐在了沙发上。

巨物在体内整整旋转了一百八十度，更因为坐下的姿势进入到更深的地方，爆豪一口气差点没喘上来。

“混蛋……”反手一锤锤上绿谷的肩膀，爆豪喘息着骂道“你不会先把那玩意儿拿出来再说嘛？”

好犯规……这样大汗淋漓冒着热气的咔酱太犯规了……说让我当按摩棒的咔酱也太犯规了……这样……这样还怎么让我……

“从刚刚开始，咔酱话就好多了……抱歉，是我还不够用力了。”

“你……”爆豪想勾起一个嘲讽的笑，却被绿谷一个往上挺弄的动作搞得再次呜咽出声。

地心重力送给这个姿势得天独厚的优势，每次顶起又落下时，因为重心不稳，重重碾压过的位置都不相同，完全不能提前做好适应。

爆豪一次次想撑起身体逃离，却都腿软着更重的摔下去，简直像在主动配合绿谷的操弄一样。

“呜呜……太快……啊嘶！……废久……废久！！！”不间断的挺入让爆豪哭着发出一连串浪叫，收不住的口水顺着下巴落下去，鲜红的唇瓣和猩红的舌头都诱惑无比，引得绿谷不由自主咬了上去。

“唔嗯嗯！！”声音都被这个舌吻逼回到喉咙里，爆豪的手软绵绵搭在绿谷肩膀上，本意是想推开人，可更像是欲拒还迎的挽留，仿佛在索取拥抱一般。

绿谷索性拉过爆豪的手勾上自己的脖子“咔酱，我好像忍不住了。”

“什……”被操得失神的爆豪仰躺在绿谷肩头，体内的冲撞越来越快越来越重，淫乱的水声从结合的地方流出来，咕噜咕噜伴随着屁股软肉被拍打的啪啪声，喉咙发出越发高昂的尖叫，是爆豪自己都从没听过的甜腻尖锐。

终于，一股滚烫的液体有力拍打在爆豪的肠壁上，量多到吓人，接着兜不住的液体就顺着屁股缝流了出来。

爆豪大口喘着气，耳边是绿谷同样厚重的呼吸。

两个人就这么安静了好一会儿，爆豪是真的一点力气都没有了，可体内那个软下去还颇具规模的东西居然隐约又有了抬头的趋势。

“喂……”骗人的吧喂——

爆豪是真的有点被吓到了，他不想被做死啊！

可是抗议一点效果都没有，再一次的，他被绿谷拉了起来……

……

……

终于能休息时，爆豪的声音已经完全喊哑了，他瘫软在沙发上，瞥了正经端坐的绿谷一眼“混蛋，这下你该满意了吧。”

绿谷一副神游开外的样子。

所以，我真的把咔酱日了？还不止日了一次，还把精液全部都射到咔酱的体内了？现在还好好的活着？

大概是太恍惚，心里想着嘴里也说了出来。

爆豪很想生气，又觉得都快没力气生气了，当然，他不会承认是被日的没力气的，一巴掌拍到绿谷脸上，没好气道“事到如今你一副梦游一样的表情装给谁看啊？”

“不是……”绿谷抓了抓脑袋，低头看着软在沙发上的爆豪，然后脸肉眼可见的羞红了。

爆豪简直被惊呆了，会有人在日完之后才开始害羞的吗？？？！！！！

“我……咔酱，我抱你去洗个澡吧……”

“……”看着这样唯唯诺诺的绿谷，爆豪好不容易有点缓和的心情又变糟糕了，随手把一个抱枕娃娃扔过去，完全是习惯性的骂到“滚。”

绿谷张了张口。

爆豪用了这么多年来几乎全部的耐心，瞪着绿谷等他的下文，结果对方只是轻声说“好，好吧……我知道咔酱不想看到我的……记得，等下要洗澡，东西……最好导出来，不然会闹肚子的……”

“……”爆豪的脸色越来越差了，甚至变成一种死灰一样的白。

“滚！”又一个随手拿过的东西扔到绿谷身上“永远都不要让我看到你！！”

“嗯……”轻声应着，绿谷就在爆豪这样冷下眼神的注视下，暗自伤神的离开了自己的家。

关门的声音不轻不重，却让爆豪觉得一阵窒息，他瞪着闭合的门，气得全身发冷

——怎么能有这么混蛋的混蛋！！！该怂的时候雄的一塌糊涂，该雄的时候却怂了吗？？？！！！

“混蛋绿谷出久！！给老子单身一辈子去吧！！！滚！！！谁他妈要在乎你了！！！一刀两断吧！别想老子主动来找你！！”

……

……

一周后

人偶英雄事物所。

“混蛋绿谷！你他妈给老子滚出来！！！”

……

……

——FIN

 

后续小剧场

“喂，废久，为什么你会有那种变态网站的账户？”

“就是……那个……”

“还有这些光碟是怎么回事？那种杂碎哪里长得像老子了？值得你全都买回来收藏吗？”

“不，咔酱你听我解释，其实我……”

“暗戳戳收录这么多变态的东西，废久你本质就是个大变态吧？”

“好过分啊……我，我只对咔酱你……”

“少骗人了，那这些光碟怎么解释啊？”

“都说了那是一点慰藉——疑？咔酱，难道你是在吃醋吗？”

“……混蛋！你什么奇葩脑子！谁吃醋了！！”

“哦……”

“哦你个头啊！别突然吻上来啊——唔……！！”

……

……


End file.
